Video conferencing is developed to meet requirements for visual communication, long-distance contact, and so on. Video conferencing is a means of information interaction which is frequently used in modern communication. By means of video conferencing, participants can perform communication through a video no matter where they are, which is very convenient.
In an existing video conferencing system, every video conferencing terminal displays video images of all participants in a conference without showing any difference and cannot effectively highlight a party of interest among the participants, thereby affecting conference efficiency.